


Wings

by FatimaSalinas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Shounen-ai, Wingfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaSalinas/pseuds/FatimaSalinas
Summary: En un mundo donde todos tienen alas, Víctor obtiene las más hermosas sin siquiera saber como, mientras, Yuuri siente que sus propias alas son pequeñas e insignificantes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño ficlet que hice de Yuri!!! On Ice, tenia la idea flotando desde hace tiempo y decidí que necesitaba sacarla de mi sistema.
> 
> Les dejo esta pequeña historia como un regalito de San Valentín a todos quienes aman YOI, pero en especial a mi sis Hikaru11 quien me aguanta con mis locuras sobre esta serie y también para todos los seguidores de mi otro fic.
> 
> Que lo disfruten

Wings  
Por FatimaSalinas  
BetaReader: Hikaru11

 

Todo empezó con una pequeña comezón en la zona donde nacían sus alas. No era extraño tener comezón de vez en cuando, ya que durante las temporadas de muda, se iban cambiando plumas lentamente. Pero cuando la comezón se volvió insoportable y sus plumas comenzaron a caer por montones decidió acudir con el médico.

\- Estás cambiando completamente de alas

La noticias lo dejo pasmado, no era común que a su edad le crecieran nuevas alas por completo, eso solo pasaba a los infantes, era común que cuando cambiabas de dientes de leche a los permanentes, también cambiaran tu alas de bebé a las de adulto, por lo que a sus 16 años, Víctor Nikiforov estaba asombrado.

Con una prometedora carrera delante de sus ojos y uno sinnúmero de victorias personales sobre la pista de hielo, Víctor era una de las estrellas más prominentes del deporte del patinaje artístico de su natal Rusia, por lo que la noticia de su cambio de alas no tardó en dar la vuelta al mundo deportivo.

El joven patinador no sabía cómo sentirse, por una parte le daba vergüenza ya que no conocía a nadie que hubiera cambiado de alas a una edad tan avanzada, pero otra parte se sentía intrigado. No era como si se estuviera quedando sin plumas, conforme las viejas caían, las nuevas tomaban su lugar y lo más impresionante era que las nuevas alas eran completamente diferentes a las antiguas.

Sus alas de bebé, como las de la gran mayoría fueron grises, algo común en los infantes, pero cuando tuvo su desplume adulto cambiaron a lo que asumió que sería su color definitivo, un color plateado similar al de su cabello. El amaba esas alas, eran pocas personas las que tenían alas de un color tan singular, la mayoría tenía alas color negro, café o gris oscuro y que él hubiera tenido la fortuna de tener alas tan raras le daba un impulso que lo entusiasmaba tanto de manera personal como profesional

Pero ahora estaba más que maravillado, sus nuevas alas eran de el color más raro de todos, alas blancas.

De un blanco tan brillante como la nieve y con puntas negras como la noche, las nuevas alas de Víctor Nikiforov causaron sensación.

Jamás supo la razón del cambio, solo que fuera cual fuera el motivo estaba completamente agradecido. Incluso su entrenador, Yakov, a regañadientes le había dicho que lo más probable es que fuera por que en algún lado su alma gemela lo había encontrado y su amor había surgido, un amor tan grande y puro que lo hubiera afectado físicamente, aunque Víctor estaba seguro que solo lo decía para que olvidase el tema y regresara a entrenar.

Víctor no sabía si creerle, él sabía, como muchos otros, que no se había descubierto todo acerca del origen y crecimiento de las alas, pero las teorías que hablaban de factores como los sentimientos afectaban su crecimiento, abundaban por doquier.

El ruso era incrédulo, jamás había conocido a alguien con un alma gemela, y además el sabía de gente muy amada con alas tan sencillas y débiles que daban tristeza y gente con alas tan majestuosas pero con un carácter insoportable, que no entendía cómo era posible que tuvieran tales apéndices.

Pero independientemente de todo esto, Víctor estaba agradecido; si de verdad había alguien ahí afuera que lo amara tanto como para darle estas maravillosas alas, esperaba conocerlo algún día.

\---

La primera vez que lo vio, supo que para siempre sería alguien especial en su vida, su cabello largo y plateado, esos ojos azules como el cielo despejado, la forma en que su cuerpo se movía como flotando en el hielo y las bellísimas alas plateadas enmarcando su esbelta figura.

Todo en Víctor Nikiforov lo había cautivado.

Cuando decidió aprender a patinar fue por insistencia de su maestra de ballet. Había estudiado bajo su tutela por varios años cuando una tarde, caminando frente de la nueva pista de hielo bajo el castillo de Hasetsu, Minako Okukawa comentó:

\- ¿Por qué no intentas aprender a patinar? Estoy segura que tus hermosas alas se verán espléndidas en el hielo.

Él no estaba tan seguro, en verdad que no le gustaban sus alas, eran tan pequeñas y de un color tan deprimente como negro pálido, en cambio las alas de la profesora Minako, eran de un bello color chocolate, tan largas y sublimes que habían ganado el premio a las alas más bonitas de la ciudad de Hasetsu por dos años consecutivos.

Sin embargo, la idea de patinar le pareció fabulosa, por lo que fue gracias a ella y posteriormente a su mejor amiga, Yuuko, que logró conocer a la leyenda rusa. Desde ese momento, Yuuri Katsuki decidió conocer todo acerca de Víctor, desde sus premios nacionales e internacionales, hasta su vida personal, sus gustos, sus mascotas, sus sueños.

El cambio de sus alas fue solo una de las muchas noticias que el joven japonés guardó en su álbum de recortes sobre el ruso.

Cada día, con cada nuevo logro en su propia carrera, Yuuri se acercaba más a conocer a ese hombre que le había cambiado la vida.

Pero justo cuando estuvo frente a él, compartiendo el mismo escenario, la tragedia tocó su puerta: su amado Vicchan, su mascota y mejor amigo, había fallecido y él no había podido despedirse.

Esto sumado a sus nervios, hicieron que la presentación de Yuuri fuera un desastre. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado y fue por esta misma pena que no tuvo el valor de presentarse frente a quien había guiado su vida desde los doce años.

Sin embargo, fue justo después de esa trágica noche que comenzó a notar una extraña picazón en sus omoplatos, justo donde nacían sus alas.

\---

Víctor supo sobre Yuuri Katsuki cuando vio la lista de los competidores para el Grand Prix Final de Sochi, pero no lo conoció hasta la noche del banquete.

Yuuri era un japonés que lucía como cualquier otro, pero luego de ese banquete, ante los ojos de Víctor, se volvió alguien especial.

La decisión de ser su entrenador surgió después, cuando el sentimiento de curiosidad por el otro nació en su corazón, el volar a Hasestsu y abandonar su carrera habían sido decisiones fáciles luego de este descubrimiento.

Convivir con él, conocerlo a fondo y  descubrir su vida habían sido todo un viaje que había transformado esa curiosidad en algo más.

Y luego fue que sucedió el cambio en las alas de Yuuri.

\---

La estrella de Japón no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Desde hacía meses que había comenzado a sentir esa picazón en su espalda, pero lo había dejado en segundo plano cuando el hombre de sus sueños se había presentado frente a él ofreciendo ser su entrenador.

Los siguientes fueron los meses más felices y caóticos en la vida del japonés. Conocer tan a fondo a alguien que amaba desde los doce años era un sueño hecho realidad, más cuando podía darse cuenta que a Víctor no le resultaba  del todo indiferente.

Platicar de sus sueños, su pasado, contarle como había sido debido a él que había decidido intentar ser profesional, eran cosas que jamás esperó contarle a Víctor, pero que estaba feliz de poder hacerlo. Cada día a su lado era una nueva página al álbum de recortes en su corazón.

Pero fue en la mañana tras la copa de China y el inesperado beso que sucedió algo que jamás imaginó. Esa mañana, justo después de despertar, notó su cama llena de plumas negras y la comezón que solo era una molestia a la que ya se había acostumbrado se convirtió en un ardor tan insoportable que Yuuri despertó a Víctor, quien dormía en la cama vecina, con sus gemidos de dolor.

El ruso de inmediato llevó a su pupilo al médico, quien confirmó lo que el entrenador sospechaba.

\- Está cambiando de alas por completo.

En el lugar donde nacían las alas, las plumas negras y pálidas estaban siendo reemplazadas por unas bellísimas plumas blancas, tan resplandecientes como nieve recién caída.

Y fue cuando Víctor al fin comprendió todo de golpe. Esas alas en la espalda de Yuuri eran idénticas a las suyas. Y de lo más recóndito de sus recuerdos, pudo escuchar la voz de Yakov, quien le decía:

“ _Aún no sabemos el por qué, pero en lo personal estoy seguro que tus nuevas alas se deben a que allá afuera se encuentra tu alma gemela y te ama más allá de los límites_ ”

Y mirando a los ojos cafés del hermoso ser que tenía en frente, supo que había sido él. Sus palabras de algunos meses atrás ahora cobraban un nuevo significado

“ _Sabes, fue gracias a ti que decidí hacerme profesional. Cuando te vi por primera vez en el campeonato mundial junior, pensé que eras alguien extraordinario, siempre he querido ser como tú_ ”

Esa tarde de vuelta en Japón, Víctor llevó a Yuuri a los pies del castillo de Hasetsu, donde meses atrás, habían platicado de todo un poco y sentándose en la misma banca con las luces del atardecer bañando sus rostros, Víctor tomó las manos de Yuuri.

\- Fuiste tú - comenzó mirándolo a los ojos - fue gracias a ti que tengo estas maravillosas alas… tu eres mi alma gemela.

Y fue en ese momento que todo hizo “click” en la mente del japonés, como muchas personas había oído que el amor de tu alma gemela podía cambiar tus alas, por eso cuando tras su muda a la adultez terminó con las alas más tristes que jamás viera, pensó que jamás nadie lo amaría.

Ahora, con las nuevas alas naciendo lentamente en su espalda, estaba seguro que esas teorías debían ser ciertas.

Sin poder contenerse y con lágrimas en los ojos, Yuuri abrazó a Víctor con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sus labios se encontraron en un dulce roce, una nueva promesa, un brillante futuro.

\---

El Gran Prix Final de Barcelona había dado muchas sorpresas, varios records rotos, nuevas figuras levantándose sobre otras que caían, sin embargo ninguna noticia había sido tan compartida y tan aclamada como la que se presentó en la noche de exhibición.

Donde dos hombres dieron el más hermoso espectáculo sobre el hielo, el patinaje en parejas más recordado de todos los tiempos, uno era un entrenador, el otro su estudiante, uno de procedencia rusa, el otro nacido en Japón, uno vestido de magenta, el otro de azul, pero ambos compartían el mismo par de hermosas alas, tan blancas como la nieve fresca y con las puntas tan negras como la más profunda de las noches.

Con las manos entrelazadas, anillos dorados brillando bajo los reflectores, todo el mundo pudo observar a dos seres maravillosos, dos almas gemelas.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, nunca antes había escrito un wingfic, por lo que no se que tan bien haya quedado, pero espero que les alegrara este día.
> 
> Sin más, nos vemos luego
> 
> ¡Feliz San Valentín!


End file.
